The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a material handling device for separating feed for livestock, in particular compacted forage such as silage in a silo, or bales.
Silage is collected layer by layer into a silo and compacted, for example by riding over it with a tractor. By compacting, the feed is protected against environmental factors, such as oxygen, and storage becomes possible for a longer period of time. The silage is typically dissected into blocks which can then be used in a supply bunker or feed kitchen. Also, the feed can be separated at the spot, such as, for example, is known from EP 2 232 982 A. However, this is labor intensive and non-computerized labor wherein usually more is loosened than necessary. An excess of loosened forage spoils quickly and cannot be stored for a long period of time.